


In Tune

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Jared and Jensen and a piano!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Blame the film Pretty Woman for the inspiration of the piano!! Also the music played is my favourite piece of music. Only my second foray into J2 so be kind. Enjoy. Calysta

Jared jolted awake. He stretched lazily as he blinked away the last remnants of sleep. Yawning he wiggled his toes and stretched again revelling in the sensation of that contented just awake feeling. He grinned rolling his head towards the sliding glass doors that led out to a wooden decking area. The doors were open and the balmy summer breeze gently moved the flimsy curtains. Jared stared out at the inky black sky. There were no stars in the sky but the moon was bright and full and it projected an eerie white light into the room. As the curtains fluttered in the breeze the moonlight cast shadows and they danced up, down and across the walls. Jared watched for a moment before closing his eyes briefly just listening to the roar of the ocean as it crashed against the shore. It was soothing and Jared began to hum to himself.

Even though he was alone in the large king sized bed, Jared knew that his lover wasn't far away. The wrinkled sheets were still warm and Jared idly swept his hand over the Jensen-sized dent on the other side of the bed. He couldn't help himself as he rolled onto his side burying his head in the sheets drawing in the scent of his lover. Jared sighed happily. 

Jared rolled onto his back giggling to himself as he stared distractedly up at the white ceiling. Jared frowned to himself as he made his head comfortable in the soft pillows. The whole house was too white for his taste. High white ceilings and painted white walls adorned all the rooms of the beach house they were renting for a few days. The house had been tastefully decorated with expensive furniture and matching and carefully co-ordinated ornaments, trimmings, paintings, kitchen utensils and even the cutlery and dinner service. The sheets and comforter they had pushed to the bottom of the bed earlier because it was hot was also a clean bright white colour. The house had a clean airy look but somehow it seemed impersonal and unloved. Jared liked splashes of colour and stuff that didn't match. Jared had a mischievous urge to go around painting red stripes here and there but so far he had resisted the temptation. But then the colour of the house didn't really matter in the scheme of things - he was here with Jensen and to Jared that was all that was important and mattered. 

They had only been lovers for three months finally succumbing to the feelings that neither of them could deny any more. After nearly two years of working together and unconsciously flirting with one another their secret desire for the other had been awakened after a particular gruelling day on set. They had both been tired, had argued loudly screaming at each other and then had stormed off to their respective trailers to stew. After half an hour Jensen had come to apologise and somehow, Jared still wasn't sure how, one thing had led to another and they had ended up making love on the narrow couch in his trailer. Since that day they hadn't looked back and spent most nights curled up together at one or the other's home. 

Everything was still new to them and they had been enjoying discovering each other. They had discussed and agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being from everyone - the crew, their families and friends. Jared had needed persuading because he wanted to scream his love from the rooftops but Jensen had been reticent wanting to take things slowly and Jared had reluctantly agreed. And he had to admit to himself that Jensen had been right although hell would freeze over before he told his lover. Keeping their relationship secret had given them a chance to get to know one another properly without the excitement and interference of their friends and families. They were silly in love with each other and both wore foolish grins most of the time. How people hadn't already guessed Jared would never know and even if they had he didn't care - he loved Jensen and Jensen loved him. 

Jared rolled onto his side grinning. They had an unexpected four day weekend due to some technical hitch on the set and had decided to spend it together at the beach. No-one knew where they were and even the rental agency thought that Jared was renting the house for himself for a few days to read scripts and learn lines. They had both turned off their cell phones and weren't even checking their e-mail. This was their time, theirs alone, and Jared was determined that they would spend every minute naked or in bed or preferably both. He grinned to himself again. 

It was then he heard it above the sound of the crash of the ocean surf. Soft music. Jared cocked his head to one side and frowned. The sound was coming from the living room. Curious Jared threw back the inevitable white sheets and dragged himself to his feet. Naked he stretched again reaching his arms and hands up high into the air. He linked his fingers together rocking from side to side as he rolled his shoulders working out all the kinks. Grabbing for his bathrobe Jared shrugged it on and padded bare footed to the door. Leaning up the door frame, arms folded, Jared watched silently. 

Jensen, dressed in a similar bathrobe, was sitting at the sturdy full-sized grand piano, the only black object in a sea of whiteness. The piano had been placed by the large top to bottom picture windows that ran along the whole front of the beach house. The view beyond the wooden decking area was of the ocean with its white frothy waves crashing against the sand of the beach. The moonlight reflected off the ocean making the colour of the water seem glassy and as black as the darkened sky. It was beautiful but all Jared could see was Jensen sitting alone seemingly lost in the music. The melody was soft and romantic sounding and Jared watched mesmerised as Jensen played, his fingers caressing the black and white keys. He moved backwards and forwards slightly in perfect rhythm with the music he was playing. Jared let the soft music wash over him soothing away the remainder of the tiredness he had felt following the very early morning flight from Vancouver. They had both been tired. Seven days working without a break had exhausted them both and they had fallen straight into bed upon arrival at the beach house curling up together in the large bed. Even though it was sunny and bright and the middle of the day sleep had come quickly to them both. Jared smiled again as he watched Jensen play. 

Jared Padalecki considered himself a lucky man. Jensen was the most beautiful person he had ever met. It had been love at first sight, after years of searching he had found his soul-mate, someone who loved him as much as he loved them. They belonged together. Flip sides of a coin even though they were complete opposites. Jensen was calm to his chaos, quiet to his noise but somehow love had found a way and they fit perfectly complimenting the other. Jensen was kind, shy, gentle and funny and Jared loved him more than anything in the world and he had a feeling that Jensen felt the same. It made him feel warm and loved.

He couldn't stay still any longer. With a slight bounce to his step Jared moved towards Jensen. Jensen looked up as Jared put his arms around his shoulders squeezing slightly. "Hey," he whispered before kissing Jensen's neck softly. 

Jensen stopped playing. "Hey yourself," he smiled up at Jared. 

"I didn't know you played," Jared said resting his head on Jensen's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around his shoulders. 

Jensen flushed slightly. "My grandmother taught me," he admitted. "It's her favourite piece of music," Jensen flushed again. "I don't get to play much.. so I'm probably a bit... you know rusty." 

"Didn't sound rusty to me man," Jared squeezed Jensen's shoulders. "What's it called?" 

"You really wanna know?" Jensen frowned. He had half expected Jared to tease him for being able to play but he really should have known better. Jensen Ackles considered himself a lucky man. Jared was the man of his dreams. He had waited so long for someone to love him, waited so long for someone to love. It had been love at first sight even though it had taken them over two years to get their heads out of their asses and admit it to each other. Jared was so different to him - loud, bubbly, always talking a mile a minute and bouncing up and down like a five year old but Jensen wouldn't change him for anything. He loved Jared so much it hurt sometimes and he knew that the other man felt the same. It warmed his soul. 

"Yeah," Jared gave Jensen one of his boyish grins. 

"Rachmaninov's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini," Jensen answered returning Jared's smile. 

"Wow.... that's certainly a mouthful," Jared grinned again. "But it's pretty," he cocked his head to one side. "I can just about manage Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," he laughed as he let go of Jensen sliding next to him on the piano stool. 

Jensen snorted. "Duet?" he nodded towards the piano keys. 

"Really?" Jared bounced on the stool as he flexed his fingers. "Cool." He ran one hand through his hair pushing it back from his eyes. 

"Really," Jensen said. "But bouncing aint allowed." 

"Spoil sport," Jared quipped with a huge grin as he bumped shoulders with Jensen.  "You'll have to do the foot thingy," he waved a hand at the piano's pedals. "Never could get the hang of that," he frowned slightly. 

"Probably because your great big feet will probably crush the pedals," Jensen teased with a playful grin. 

"You like my feet," Jared leaned close to Jensen blowing on his skin. "Especially when they are rubbing up and down your legs.... and," he blew on Jensen's skin again making his lover shiver. "All over your body," he waggled his eye brows. 

"I like all of you," Jensen countered in a whisper as he gave Jared a quick chaste kiss. Now it was Jared's turn to shiver at the words. "Now you play up that end... and I'll play down here," Jensen instructed.

"And we'll meet in the middle," Jared waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Jensen rolled his eyes and began to play one handed. His other hand he lay on Jared's thigh. He nudged Jared's shoulder encouraging him to join in. Jared covered Jensen's hand on his thigh with one of his own and with a grin and his tongue stuck out in concentration Jared joined in pounding enthusiastically at the keys but not necessarily in the right order. Their rendition of the nursery rhyme would never make any concert halls and it most probably violated the grandness and majesty of the piano but they didn't care. The melody sounded tinny, uneven and slightly out of tune because Jared kept mixing up the notes so it no longer sounded like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. In an effort to help himself hit the right keys Jared hummed the tune under his breath and bounced slightly on the stool not able to sit still. He then insisted on singing along and in a moment of light-hearted madness and total affectionate exasperation at the love of his life Jensen joined in and together they happily "murdered" the song in voice and on the piano. 

Their hands brushed softly against one another as they met in the middle of the keyboard. They stopped playing and singing and Jensen could swear he heard the piano sigh in relief. They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Jared leaned towards Jensen claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Jensen leaned into the kiss his arms automatically encircling Jared's body. Jared moaned pulling Jensen even closer. They melded their bodies together as they claimed each other hungrily. Breathless, they broke apart smiling stupidly at each other. "Love you," Jared whispered as he pushed his hands under Jensen's bathrobe his fingers skimming across the warm skin tweaking Jensen's hard nipples. "I love you so much," Jared grinned knowing that he would never tire of saying the words. 

"Mmmmm," Jensen pressed his body closer to Jared capturing his lips in another kiss. "Love you too," he murmured against Jared's lips before slipping his tongue into the warm willing mouth. Their tongues duelled and caressed as they melted into the kiss which seemed to go on forever each man wanting to show the other how much they were loved and cherished. 

Jared continued to caress his hands over Jensen's warm skin delighting in the sounds of Jensen moans of encouragement. As they kissed bathrobes were pushed off shoulders. Necks and shoulders were licked, sucked and bruised with marks they each would carry with them for the next few days. They both sighed in pleasure as they explored the now familiar territory of one another's body. 

Reluctantly they pulled back from the kisses. Both had swollen lips, flushed faces and were panting slightly. "You are so beautiful," Jared whispered as he traced a finger up and down Jensen's flushed skin. Before Jensen could reply Jared shifted position sliding backwards off the stool. Bracing himself and without warning he grabbed an unsuspecting Jensen firmly around the waist and gently lifted him up onto the top of piano. Jared's hand fell heavily onto the keyboard in his haste and a cacophony of several notes sounded loudly breaking into the silence and the sound of their soft breathing. 

Jensen squeaked in surprise putting his hands out to the side to steady himself. "Jared," he protested. "The piano." He hung his legs loosely over the edge trying not to put any pressure or weight on the keys below his feet. 

"Don't sweat it. It won't break," Jared assured as he knelt on the stool leaning towards Jensen. "It was built to last." 

Jensen rolled his eyes as he looked down at the shiny white and black keys. He couldn't help himself. He pointed his foot and tapped his big toe carefully along the piano keys making a terrible sound because his other toes insisted on joining in. He looked up at Jared and grinned. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's foot kissing each toe in turn. "Pretty good for toes... but I wouldn't give up the day job," Jared teased as he shrugged his bathrobe off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor leaving him completely naked. Jared grinned as he watched Jensen track his eyes up and down his body. 

Jensen licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at Jared taking in his beautiful nakedness. His skin seemed to shine as the moonlight danced up and down the smoothness. His tall and rangy body was perfectly in proportion from broad chest to flat stomach to firm thighs and long legs. His half hard cock rose out from dark hair between his well muscled thighs. Jensen licked his lips again smiling as Jared chuckled at him. 

"Just relax. Gonna make you feel good," Jared said tracing a path up Jensen's leg with his hands softly caressing the pale skin. Jensen shivered slightly as Jared pushed aside his bathrobe to rub his hands in circles over his thighs gently massaging. 

"Dude. You got magic hands or something?" Jensen sighed leaning into the touch totally forgetting that he was perched on top of a piano. "Because I gotta tell you that feels kinda good." His free leg dropped slightly and his heel caught the piano keys making the instrument clatter out a non-musical protest. Jensen smirked at Jared. 

Jared grinned at him happily placing his fingers on random keys making his own non-musical sound. It was deep bonging sound and he laughed as he pressed his fingers down repeating the sound. "Only for you," he murmured squeezing one thigh gently between his fingers continuing to caress the other thigh with his free hand. Jared couldn't help smiling to himself at the whimper Jensen uttered as he released the muscled thighs from his ministrations. 

Jensen leaned down crushing their lips together in a long drawn out kiss that threatened to take their breath away again. They were both becoming aroused and they licked and sucked at each other desperately. Jared reluctantly pulled away and shifted leaning forwards again. He swiped his tongue across Jensen's right ankle bone. Bracing his arms Jensen moaned and threw his head back his eyes closed revelling in the feeling of Jared's wet tongue against his heated skin. He offered Jared his leg willingly. Jared looked up marvelling at the sight of his lover's body heavy with arousal and need mirroring his own. Pale freckled skin covered well muscled legs and arms. Jensen's flat stomach quivered and his firm thighs flinched as Jared continued with his tongue exploration. Jensen's cock rose hard and firm from between his thighs. Jared swallowed at the sight and began to quickly lick a path towards Jensen's knee. He swirled his tongue all around the bony knee nipping at the skin gently. As he licked towards Jensen's thigh, Jared reached down and let the fingers of one hand dance across the white keys of the piano playing no tune but somehow managing a perfect rhythm with his licks, nips and kisses. He sucked on Jensen's thigh leaving an angry red mark. He then lapped at the mark soothingly. 

Jensen moaned in pleasure and he unconsciously spread his legs as Jared's tongue neared his cock and balls. He ran his hands through Jared's hair massaging slightly. "Love you," he repeated over and over moving his hands down Jared's neck then to his shoulders rubbing softly. 

Jared groaned at his lover's touch. He brought both hands up and massaged Jensen's thighs before licking softly at the inner surface. He flicked his tongue out lapping at Jensen's balls before licking up the underside of his cock. Jensen threw his head back moaning Jared's name his hands still massaging Jared's head, neck and shoulders. Encouraged Jared took the tip of Jensen's cock into his mouth and licked across the slit lapping at the precum. 

Lost in his desire one of Jensen's feet slipped and crashed down on the keys. The piano protested with a loud tinny barrage of noise and complaining notes. Jared giggled lightly before one of his hands slipped onto the keys making an even louder unmelodic sound. Jared looked up at Jensen as he let the other man's cock slip from his mouth. Jensen scowled slightly and Jared grinned. "Let's take this party some place else," Jared suggested huskily as he slid off the stool to stand. "I kinda think the piano's trying to tell us ... that sex and it don't go together."

Jensen nodded before cocking his head to one side. "Gonna make sweet music?" he teased with a smile. Reaching down he took Jared's cock in his hand stroking his fingers along the hardened length eliciting a long groan from his lover. Jensen smiled pleased with himself.

"Oh God," Jared closed his eyes for a moment wallowing in the wonderful sensation. Opening his eyes he smirked up at Jensen. Again without warning he grabbed Jensen around the waist sliding him off the top of the piano and at the same time out of his bathrobe leaving the garment in a heap on top of the instrument. He pulled Jensen towards his body wrapping his arms around him tightly. Jensen squeaked in surprise again but automatically wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, his arms around his shoulders, his cock pressed against Jared's belly. "But it aint gonna be Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," Jared whispered. "But we're both gonna see stars." To emphasise the point Jared ran one hand along the whole keyboard, from high to low notes, as if in a fanfare to his promise. 

Jensen chuckled. "I love you," he sighed as he leant down attacking Jared's neck licking, sucking and kissing as Jared stumbled towards the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom Jared sort of threw them/fell onto the bed. They collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs bouncing slightly on the softness of the bed. They rolled over and over tangling themselves in the white sheets pressing their nakedness against one another each trying to gain the upper hand. In the end they gave up and began to move as one luxuriating in the feel of dampened skin against dampened skin. Hands, tongues and lips urgently probed and massaged every dip and curve of the other's body as they pressed closer and closer grinding their bodies against the other.

Out of breath they stilled their movements for a moment staring at each other and idly running fingers over each other's skin. "I love you," Jensen whispered his breath hot on Jared's skin as he ran a finger tip absently along Jared's shoulder down his arm to his waist tracing a path over his hip, thigh and legs. "I'm glad we.... we .....you know..... got our heads outta our asses and found each other," he traced his finger back up along Jared's body. "I know we always had each other as friends.... but this... well this is," Jensen flushed slightly suddenly lost for words. 

Jared shuddered at the sensation as he took Jensen's hand in his bringing it up to his lips. "Me too," he said as he gently kissed each finger in turn. "This feels so right. Just you and me," he said looking into Jensen's green eyes. 

"Like the sound of that," Jensen nuzzled at Jared's neck. "You and me," he kissed Jared his fingers gently circling massaging Jared's shoulder. 

"I love you Jensen," Jared leaned forward claiming Jensen's lips in a tender kiss. As one they wrapped their arms and legs around one another and began to grind their hips together in a perfect rhythm practised over the three months they had been lovers their clumsy and messy first attempts at love making long forgotten. 

"You feel so good," Jared moaned as he ran his hands down Jensen's back towards his ass. He kneaded Jensen's firm ass with his hand before dipping a wetted finger into his lover's body.

"Jared," Jensen moaned shivering in need and anticipation as he moved his hand down between their bodies grasping Jared's cock firmly in his hand. He stroked up and down the hardness delighting in the moans that Jared was making in the back of his throat at his touch. "Do that again."

Jared slipped his finger back into Jensen's body as the two men kissed their tongues thrusting in and out of one another's mouths as they stroked and caressed each other. Removing his finger Jared pushed Jensen over onto his back spreading his legs wide. He would never get used to seeing Jensen liked this. Naked and sprawled on the bed legs spread wide invitingly his cock heavy with arousal and his breath coming in soft pants wanting and needing Jared. With another glance up and down his lover's nakedness Jared settled himself between Jensen's spread thighs. He leaned forward kissing Jensen gently as he rubbed his cock and balls against Jensen's cock and balls. Naked silky warm skin softly caressed naked silky warm skin as they moved against each other in practised synchronicity hands and lips gently touching, licking and stroking. 

The sound of their love making echoed around the room as they murmured each other's names softly. "Make love to me Jared," Jensen whispered spreading his legs wider drawing one knee up. Moving his hand he grasped Jared's hard length pushing the tip leaking with precum towards his opening. Jensen rubbed Jared's cock against his balls closing his eyes as the sensation threatened to overwhelm him. 

Jared groaned in ecstasy at Jensen's request his cock aching to be inside his lover. Jared shifted slightly batting Jensen's hands away from his hardness. Taking hold of his own cock Jared positioned himself and gently pushed the tip up into Jensen's body. He groaned at the sight of his hardness disappearing into Jensen's body. He thrust slowly watching his cock slip further into Jensen's ass. 

Jensen arched his back off the bed moaning loudly as he thrust his hips upwards to meet Jared's initial penetration. Even though they had done this before, Jared stopped pushing forward letting Jensen get used to the initial feeling. "OK?" he asked softly. 

"Oh yeah," Jensen sighed wriggling his hips against the penetration as he got used to the feeling of Jared's cock deep inside him filling him completely. "Do it," he wiggled his hips impatiently.

Jared grinned at Jensen's impatience. He pulled back slightly before thrusting his cock forwards basking in the feeling of being intimately joined with Jensen as he ran his hands gently up the outside of Jensen's thighs. Jared knew that he would never get used to this feeling of oneness when they made love but also knew that he would never let anybody take it away from them. Jared had never felt so complete as he plunged his cock in and out of Jensen's body his balls connecting with Jensen's soft ass every time he thrust deep inside. Jensen was now holding onto his shoulders lifting his hips slightly as Jared lunged forwards. Releasing one hand, Jensen grabbed his own erection and stroked himself in rhythm with Jared's thrusts into this body.

They moaned in unison as they began to fall towards their sexual climax. Jensen's stroking became urgent and Jared's thrusts became jerky. Jared took a deep breath and stilled his movements stroking at Jensen's spread thighs as his lover arched his back again. Jared swiped his tongue along one thigh. He looked up at a now confused Jensen and smiled. "Want to see you come," he whispered huskily. Jensen groaned and stroked his hardness faster and faster. Jared bent over and swiped his tongue over the inside of Jensen's other thigh. Shouting Jared's name over and over Jensen came hard his semen spurting between their bodies. Jensen's eyes closed as his orgasm overtook him and he gave up to the wonderful sensations coursing and shooting through his body. With a last twitch of his cock Jensen slumped back onto the bed panting hard. 

With his cock still nestled inside Jensen, Jared leaned forward licking at Jensen's skin until his lover got his breathing under control. Opening his eyes, Jensen smiled up at Jared mouthing words of love as he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist drawing his lover closer and deeper inside him. With a final kiss, Jared began to move his cock slowly in and out of Jensen's body. Jensen whispered words of encouragement as his hands caressed Jared's sweat sheened back. He clenched his ass muscles around Jared's cock grinning as his lover moaned long and loud. Jared's toes began to tingle as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. He moaned as his thrusts became more urgent plunging deeper and deeper into the body he loved, his cock hitting Jensen's prostate with each thrust. Jensen squirmed beneath him, his soft moans joining Jared's as both men lost themselves in the ecstasy of their love making. 

"Jared. Come inside me," Jensen encouraged. 

"Jensen," Jared moaned at the request thrusting forwards again. With a loud cry, Jared rammed his cock up Jensen's ass hard and let go releasing his semen into the warm waiting body. He jerked at each spasm thrusting his cock forwards as he filled Jensen with his release. Jensen chanted his name over and over as he moved his hands rubbing them up and down Jared's arms. With a final long thrust and a long contented sigh, Jared slumped forwards onto Jensen kissing and biting at his neck. 

Jensen continued to caress his arms whispering his name as Jared's breathing gradually calmed. Raising his body slightly, Jared reached down between their still joined bodies and pulled his softened cock carefully free of Jensen's ass. Jensen relaxed his spread legs and with a groan Jared rolled them until they lay face to face again. They scattered small loving kisses over each other's faces expressing their love by touch not needing words as they cuddled close to one another. 

After a moment Jared reached down grabbing a sheet that had been kicked to the floor. He quickly cleaned them up before dumping the sheet on the floor again. Jared turned back to Jensen with a smile and seizing hold of the edge of the light summer comforter he pulled it up over them as he wrapped his arms around Jensen pulling his lover close. He nuzzled at Jensen's neck. 

They lay in contented and sated silence enjoying each other's company. Jensen chuckled to himself as Jared started to fidget in his arms after a few minutes. "What?" he asked softly. 

"When we've told everyone... and you know... moved in together," Jared said softly. 

"You want us to move in together?" Jensen couldn't help asking. 

"Yeah," Jared lifted his head staring down at Jensen. "You don't?" he frowned worried. 

"Of course I do," Jensen said without hesitation stroking a hand down Jared's face. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to," he flushed slightly. "Didn't wanna assume anything." 

"Oh you're stuck with me for life," Jared said seriously before stealing a quick kiss. "Too much talking. Too much bouncing... well kinda everything," he smirked. 

"Sounds nice," Jensen smiled happily. 

"Well anyway," Jared said. "When we move in together can we not paint our house white? All this white is freaking me out." 

Jensen snorted. "Man. As long as you're there I don't care what colour we paint the walls. For all I care you can paint the house purple... or bright red." 

"Cool," Jared breathed. He kissed Jensen before snuggling closer to his lover's warm body. "Can we have a piano too?" he asked with a contented sigh. 

Jensen snorted again. "Whatever you want," he agreed with a smile. "We'll just have to get an extra strong one... in case ... you know we wanna make sweet music again." 

It was Jared's turn to snort out a laugh. They lay in silence for a while listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean. "Jared," Jensen murmured. 

"Mmmmm," Jared murmured sleepily nuzzling at Jensen's neck again. 

"I was only kidding about the purple and bright red paint," Jensen whispered suddenly worried. 

Jared chuckled as he pulled Jensen closer entangling their legs together. "Too late man," he teased. "I already know what shade of purple we're gonna have in the living room." 

**  
End**


End file.
